a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable electric motorcycle structure, and more particularly to an electric motorcycle structure that is easy to operate, lightweight, and convenient to carry.
b) Description of the Prior Art
As an increasingly consumption of energy is reaching a crisis, countries all over the world are eagerly developing transportation tools that can save energy. Among those transportation tools an electric motorcycle without using fuel gains a high attention by research and development organizations. Current electric motorcycles which are successfully developed have a shortcoming of a large size and inconvenience in carrying. Accordingly, the inventor has designed a lightweight and foldable electric motorcycle such that a riding condition and a dragging condition for carrying can be formed with easy operations.